


Searching for the pig.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Liv brings home Belle’s pig and Robert and Aaron are bit confused. They look after cain’s and Moria’s kids.Basically the spoilers that have been floating around.Or;What are we going to do with it? “ Robert asks, pointing towards the animal.Liv shrugs her shoulders. “ Well we could put him in the garden? ““ Yeh it is, it’s not being in the house. “ Robert says firmly.“ But - ““ No liv, “ Aaron buts in.“ Fine. “ She defeats. “ What should we call him? “ she asks.“ Bacon. “ Robert tries to keep a straight face but can’t fight the smirk coming on his face.





	Searching for the pig.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have totally forgotten if Issac is even Cains, or in that spoiler pic with that baby with dark black hair in the baby chair is Moiras. 😂
> 
> So, if I’m wrong sorry and in this the kids are theirs anyway. 
> 
> And also, I’m sorry about the joke made about the pig in this. It is only made as a joke, nothing sensitive. but just wanted ppl to know beforehand.

He turns, and sees the piglet in Liv’s arms and the first thing that runs through his head is - 

What the fuck? Why the hell has she got a pig for? “

And that’s exactly what he says. 

“ Why have you got a pig for? “ Robert questions bluntly and just confused. 

Liv looks down for a quick second and holds the piglet tighter, trying not to drop it. “ Belle needed someone to babysit him so I volunteered. “ She says simply. 

Robert smirks. “ Firstly, it’s a pig so your pig sitting and secondly, why do you need to look after a big for? “ he asks confused. 

She shrugs her shoulders first. “ Because He’s still a baby. “ 

“ Pfft. Doesn’t look like a baby to me. “ he mocks looking at the happy pig in Liv’s arms, happily looking around the place. 

“ Rob - Why have you got a pig? “ Aaron says confused, feels like he is imagining things. 

Which if he is, he should be alarmed that he is seeing pigs. 

Robert looks at his husband with a innocent expression on his face, he smirks. “ Apparently we are pig sitting. “ 

“ What? “ Aaron responds. 

Liv rolls her eyes looking at her two idiotic brothers. “ Belle asked me to baby - “ 

“ Pig. “ Robert interrupts with a smirk. 

She glares at him. “ To pig sit him. “ she points out directly to him. “ and I volunteered. “ 

“ Again What? “ Aaron says. Both Robert and Liv laugh seeing the pour confusion on his face. 

“ Aaron stop being dumb, I know your slow but not that slow. “ Liv insults him with a laugh, Aaron frowns at her and gently nudges her. 

“ What are we going to do with it? “ Robert asks, pointing towards the animal. 

Liv shrugs her shoulders. “ Well we could put him in the garden? “ 

“ Yeh it is, it’s not being in the house. “ Robert says firmly. 

“ But - “ 

“ No liv, “ Aaron buts in. 

“ Fine. “ She defeats. “ What should we call him? “ she asks. 

“ Bacon. “ Robert tries to keep a straight face but can’t fight the smirk coming on his face. 

“ Robert!! “ Both Liv and Aaron look at Robert was the expression of, ‘ I can’t believe you just said that. ‘ 

Robert puts his hands up in surrender. “ Fine fine. “ 

Aaron and Liv go back to look at the pig till Robert speaks up again.

“ Pork? “ 

Aaron slaps him on the arm. Hard. 

:::::::: 

“ Aaron you could’ve said we had to look after the devil children you know. “ 

Aaron sighs softly walking to the table to put the orange glasses in front of Issac, and the baby in the baby chair. 

“ They aren’t devils Rob, and I tried but got sidetracked when I came home to see a pig in my living room. “ 

“ Bit mean calling your husband a pig. “ Robert jokes, pouting as he as well sat down. 

Aaron smirks. “ You’re not a pig, your a goblin. “ 

“ Aaron! “ Robert shrieks. 

“ Don’t be such a baby Robert. “ he laughs and gently kisses him on the cheek. 

“ I’ve lost the pig!! “ Liv shouted, running into the living room. 

“ What! “ Aaron shouted. 

“ You lost Bacon!! “ Robert shouted as well. He just couldn’t help himself. 

Aaron slapped him around the back of his head. “ Ow. “ Robert rubbed his head. 

“ How did you manage to lose a pig? “ Aaron said stressed. 

“ I don’t know! One minute he’s there and the next he’s gone! “ 

“ God - Liv. One job. “ Robert said. 

“ Can you help me? Instead of just sitting there! “ She snapped. 

Both men looked at each other and got up, taking the kids with them as they searched for the piggy. 

And they eventually found him, hidden in the bushes fast asleep. In the garden. All three of them breathed out relieved, only ten minutes later Cain fetched his son, and the baby and left. Belle got her piglet as well, telling them thanks for looking after the pig. 

“ God. I’m shattered. “ Robert said, collapsing onto the couch leaning his head back whilst closing his eyes. 

His husband smirked as he snuggled next to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist. “ Been a pro active day. “ he mumbled. 

“ hmm. Just give me 5 minutes. “ Robert whispered, eyes growing heavy as he drifted off to sleep. Not long after Aaron fell asleep, I love you escaping his lips.


End file.
